Unexpected Romance
by Sessho's Wife
Summary: Sakura is the most popular girl but is starting to hang out with the outcasts nobody knows. It gets hella dramatic. please read.
1. Who is he?

**Title: **_Unexpected Romance_

**Chapter: **_1) Who is he?_

* * *

Long, waist length auburn hair flowed gently behind her as she walked. Shining emerald green eyes looking straight ahead as she walked. Flirty pink skirt floating and pink mid-drift top hugging her figure delicately. All eyes - boys and girls all - on her. She ignored them and kept walking to her locker.

"Sakura!" yelled a girl with dark hair and amethest eyes - Sakura's friend.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said uselessly as she started her combination.

Tomoyo was wearing her head cheerleading outfit. It was baby blue and candy apple red, the school colors.

"So I need to know if you're coming to the party tonight at Naoko's."

"Tomoyo." she breathed out as she gathered her books. "You know I don't do parties. Why don't you ask Chiharu?"

"I was hoping you would change your mind."

"I need to get to class."

Sakura walked off, headed to her classroom, but accidently bumped into someone on the way.

"I'm sorry." she said before looking up at the person.

It was a guy with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a giant skull on it and black baggy jeans. His ear was peirced at least twice and he had demonic looking rings on his fingers. She knew what he was but not who.

"It's okay." he said in a monotone voice before going back to whatever he was up to.

_'An outcast!' _Sakura gasped to herself, eyes slightly wide.

She had never actually seen any at school before in the year and a half she had been here but now she knew that they weren't just rumors. They were actual students.

* * *

It was lunch and Sakura was in the back feild thinking. She layed in the soft grass and watched the bleach white clouds pass by. She still had a perfect image of "the outcast" in her mind, truly wishing she had gotten his name. She had already eaten her lunch and she always came here to get away from the roaring voices of the students around her. She almost thought it was impossible that it had been so long and that was the first time she saw an outcast.

She sat up when she heard someone jumping the fence. The only way to get to the backfield was to either jump the fence or slip through a hole in the fence that was slightyly hidden by some plants. She looked at the figure hopping the fence and saw just a black blob jumping down on the side of the fence Sakura was on. She looked closer and saw that it was a girl with raven hair and ruby eyes. It was another outcast.

"You could've gone through the hole in the fence." Sakura said to the girl as she brushed some dirt off her fishnet leggings.

The girl looked up at Sakura and laughed.

"Aren't you Sakura Kinomoto?" she asked, pointing a non-judgementl finger.

"Yeah, so?" she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"You're the most popular girl in school yet you are talking to an outcast like me."

"Oh. I guess I usually just don't talk."

"I'm Meiling." she introduced as she plopped down next to Sakura.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura giggled.

They spent the rest of lunch getting to understand eachother. She promised to meet Meiling there tomorrow. From all the things she talked about with Meiling she learned that oucasts were just normal people with different taste.

* * *

The school bell rang for the day to end and all the students flooded out of their classes and swarmed in the halls like bees. Sakura was the last to come out of her class and she saw him again. "The outcast" was walking towards the back field, where she had met Meiling. Sakura was curious. Other students stood at least five feet away from him as he walked. No one wanted to be an outcast like him. She ran after him and grabbed his sleeve, causing him to stop and look at her.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked, her voice matching her curiosity.

He looked at her funny for a second and shook her grip off his shirt and continued walking.

"Why would you want to know?" he asked rudely as Sakura started to follow him. "I'm an outcast."

"Tell me." she pleaded softly.

"Syaoran Li." he stated before walking faster, leaving her behind.

_'Syaoran Li.' _she repeated in her mind.

His voice rang in her ears. Sakura began to walk home. Somehow today turned into the best day she had ever had at this school.

* * *

The next morning Sakura put on a black mini skirt that was above mid-thigh with a beaded/spiked belt and a pink tank top then headed straight for school. She was supposed to meet Meiling at the track on the opposite side of the fence to the backfield in the morning and during lunch they would be in the backfield. Just like Meiling had said she was there with six other "outcasts." Not all of them dressed in black but about half of them did. Meiling wore torn black jeans and a black low cut shirt with a spiked coller around her neck.

"Sakura-chan!" Meiling giggled as she hugged Sakura.

"Hi, Meiling." she smiled.

The other people that were with Meiling stared at Sakura funny, as if _she_ was the outcast. Sakura scanned the small croud and saw Syaoran hiding in the back. When she saw his reaction to her she ignored him and turned back to Meiling.

"Time to meet the group." Meiling said to her. "So we've got Mina, Hikaru, Ruby, Kyo, Mikey and Syaoran."

Meiling pointed to each one as she went through the list. Sakura smiled sweetly, easily recalling their names. Meiling was the first person she had opened up to in a long time and she was already meeting new people.

"Are you Meiling's new pet?" asked the one who Sakura knew had to be Ruby.

She was a beautiful girl - almost as pretty as Sakura always thought her mother was - with long ink black hair and a single purple streak. She woar a black shirt and a black skirt with blue flames around the bottom.

"No, I'm nobody's pet and I never will be." she huffed.

"Aren't you Sakura Kinomoto? You're, like, the most popular girl yet you're hangin out with us?" Mina asked.

Mina's boy cut blond hair mabe her more attractive and she wore all white except a blood red tie with a black cross on it.

"Just because I'm popular doesn' t mean I can't hang out with who I want." she scowled.

And they only _started _to get on her nerves.

"How do you-" Kyo started but Sakura cut him off.

"No more FUCKING questions!" she yelled at him.

Everyone stopped bothering her and she stared down at her feat in frustration. After she calmed she looked up only to see someone standing there all of a sudden. She screamed and everyone looked at her in case there was a reason to worry.

* * *

**Cha-cha-cha-chapter one! Cha-cha-cha-chapter done! (redone)**


	2. A new game

**Unexpected Romance**

**Second Chapter: A new game**

_**In the last chapter:**_

They only _started _to get on her nerves.

"How do you-" Kyo started but Sakura cut him off.

"No more FUCKING questions!" she yelled at him.

Everyone stopped bothering her and she kicked the fence they were leaning on. She looked up only to see someone standing there all of a sudden. She screamed and everyone looked at her.

_A new game..._

"DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME, LI!" she yelled once she had recognized the person.

He kept a straight face.

"Don't call me Li." he warned before walking away.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. She leaned on the fence then layed on the grass. She grabbed a rock that she felt under her hand and threw it into the air then caught it. She kept throwing the rock until a hand caught it while it was still above her. She looked at the person and then looked away.

"Come on Sakura. What are you doing hanging out with these kind of people." Eriol said in an as-a-matter-of-fact kind of way.

"They're my friends and if you don't like it suck it." she said the same way he had.

She stood up and turned towards him.

"They aren't anyone's friends. They're just a bunch of idiots who took it to far." he scowled.

She couldn't take it anymore. Sakura jumped at him and knocked him to the ground. In the process she kicked him in the nuts, and not on accident.

"You're the one with no friends! You're the idiot! You're just to scared of everyone hating you to show who you really are!" she said, actually having to yell it over the cheers of the group she was with.

She punched him right across the jaw a little to hard and caused the skin on her knuckles to tear a little. Even though her hand hurt like hell she punched him one more time, but harder, then got off him. Now there was a whole lot of blood on her hand. Sakura grabbed her bag and dug through it with her left, not bloody, hand until she found a first aid kit. She sat down and cleaned her knuckles with peroxide then bandaged it up. When she looked back up she wasn't surprised to see Eriol gone but was a little shocked to see her brother standing there now.

"Oh shit." she said before standing up.

"Who is that?" Meiling whispered.

"I am so dead." Sakura replied instead before running the opposite direction.

Touya was right behind her, no surprise there, but not for long. The guys in the group stopped him. Sakura climbed the fence and ran back towards the classes until she found Tomoyo helping Eriol. She stopped running and stopped in front of them. Eriol took a big step back and Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

"What did you do to Eriol?" scowled Tomoyo.

"He was the one who made fun of my friends. And he practicly broke my hand. Do you know how much blood I had to clean up?" she replied in defense.

"Yeah. It got all over Eriol's face when you punched him the second time."

"It was self defense in a way."

Before Tomoyo could say anything Sakura ran off to find her locker, instead she found Syaoran standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to know why all of a sudden you want to be friends with the outcasts." he replied.

"I didn't plan on it but I met Meiling and she was actually fun to be with and she wanted me to meet everyone."

She opened her locker, shoved some books inside, and turned towards him.

"Do you just hate me or something, because you're the only one who ever says anything."

"Nope, just wondering. I just thought it was weird to see you asking me my name yesterday."

"That's weird?"

"It is since I have three classes with you and you didn't notice."

Syaoran walked away and Sakura was confused. Now that she remembered, she did have three classes with him. The first period bell rang and she saw Syaoran in her class. She wasn't surprised now but it was still a little weird. Now she just had to endure 45 minutes of chemistry. On the board it said "free period" which ment they could sit where they wanted and do what they wanted. Sakura sat next to Syaoran which really confused him.

"Why are you an outcast?" she asked as she leaned on the desk and looked at him.

"Because I am." he said easily.

"I'm serious and you're just going to say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"No, it was the second thing that came to mind." he joked.

"Wow, we got a smart ass here."

"Yep."

"You need a life."

"You need a boyfriend."

"Well the positions open if you want the job."

Some how Sakura felt as if she was only half joking.

"You just gave me an idea." Syaoran said.

"What?" she asked.

"A dare. You have to do one dare each school day for a week and then you get to dare me."

"But todays Friday so we have to start on Monday right?"

"No. To make it fair I'll ask Meiling to make dare cards so all you have to do is pull a card. It'll probably take her a week so we'll do it in a week on Monday."

"So we don't get to pick the dares?"

"That's the fun of it."

* * *


	3. Sakura's first dare

**Unexpected Romance**

**Chapter 3: Sakura's First Dare**

**_In the last chapter:_**

"You just gave me an idea." Syaoran said.

"What?" she asked.

"A dare. You have to do one dare each school day for a week and then you get to dare me."

"But todays Friday so we have to start on Monday right?"

"Yeah. But to make it fair I'll ask Meiling to make dare cards so all you have to do is pull a card."

"So we don't get to pick the dares?"

"That's the fun of it."

**_Sakura's first dare..._**

It's Monday! Today Sakura needs to find Meiling and get her first dare. Actually Meiling found her.

"Pick a card, any card." she giggled with several different colored cards in her hand.

Sakura took the green one and read it to herself.

"And I really have to do this?" she asked.

"Yes and you can't tell Syaoran what it says and also us three are the only ones who are allowed to know what is really going on."

"But this is so embarrasing!" she blushed.

"Yes but if you chicken out of it you have to do all the rest in one day."

"I'll do it!" she screamed as if the other option was hell.

"If you fail to do it Syaoran gets to pick the punishment. You have to do the dare either during lunch, before school or in a class you have with Syaoran."

"I'll just do it as soon as possible. I _really_ want to get this over with."

Sakura walked off to find Syaoran so that she could do the dare. It took some time but after about a five minute walk to the back feild and a very hard climb over the fence in her low rider jeans she found him. She walked to where he sat on the little dome of a hill and sat with him.

"Don't get mad at me." she said randomly after a few seconds of silence.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It's Meiling's dare so you can't get mad at me."

"Okay. I won't get mad at you... I'll get mad at Meiling."

She couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Works for me." she smiled. "And remember, this is just a dare."

He nodded and she moved towards him. He kept a straight face as she straddled his waist and connected her lips with his. After about ten seconds she quickly pulled away and sat back down five feet away.

"I got to go." she said quietly then left him sitting there.

On her way to her locker she ran into Touya.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?" he scowled and grabbed her arm when she started to walk away.

"Leave me alone Touya." she said, looking the opposite direction.

"Not until you tell me why you are wasting your life hanging out with freaks!" he yelled a little to loud.

Sakura snapped and tears pricked her eyes.

"They're not who you think they are!" she yelled and broke her arm away from his grip then went quiet again. "You don't know them the way I do. They're real people and they don't like being labled like that. I don't like them being labled."

She tried to walk away but Touya pulled her a little to hard. She fell to the ground and landed right on her right arm with a not-so-great sounding crack. She yelled in pain and Touya ignored her thinking she was faking. She got up and ran to the nurses office with her arm against her chest. They called her father and he came to take her to the hospital. The whole way there she had ice on her arm.

"What happened?" her dad asked once they got in the car.

Touya. She wanted to say it but just couldn't rat him out.

"I fell while climbing a fence." she lied.

"Why would you be climbing a fence at school?"

"Because it's the only way to get to the back feild."

_'Other than going through the whole in the fence.' _she added to herself.

"Just be careful next time." he said before stopping the car.

They walked into the E.R. with Sakura in pain and came out of the E.R. with Sakura now sporting a white cast. Her dad drove her back to school and Sakura looked at the clock.

_'Fourth period.' _she thought before getting out of the car. _'At least I have class with Syaoran.'_

She headed to her class and walked right in. She sat to the left of Syaoran in the back of the room and dropped her stuff. She glanced at him and saw him trying not to laugh. She elbowed him.

"How'd you do that in the little time it's been since I've seen you?" he asked quietly.

"Easy. My brother is an ass hole." she scowled.

"You're brother did that!" he smiled.

She punched him with her left hand. He laughed then they were quiet for a while. When there was about ten minutes of class left he took out a bunch of sharpie's then took her arm. He started to draw on the cast and she just stared at what he was doing. After three minutes exactly he was done drawing. It was a little pikachu drawing that pretty much stared at her. She hit him on the top of his head and giggled. She took his black sharpie and lifted up his sleeve. He didn't protest as she started to draw. She finished right when the bell rang and he looked at his arm. Sakura had drawn an emo looking pikachu using black and red. Some parts on Syaoran's arm weren't colored for the effect.

"It's my revenge." she said once he finished staring at it.

They went to the back feild for the lunch break and climbed through the whole in the fence to meet with the others.

"What happened to your arm?" Meiling asked worriedly.

"Syaoran drew on my cast." she joked causing Syaoran to laugh.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. I'm serious."

"Long story short my brothers an ass hole." she said coldly.

"Harsh. Did you finish the game?"

"Yeah. I hate you."

"Fine with me. It's Syaoran's fault for trusting me with doing the cards."

"Dumb ass." she said to Syaoran before walking off and sitting on the grass.

* * *

**Hump de Bump!**

* * *

Return to Top 


	4. Sakura's second dare

**Unexpected Romance**

**Fourth Chapter: Sakura's Second dare**

Tuesday. Sakura found Meiling and held out her hand. Meiling pulled out the cards and Sakura picked the blue one then read it.

"Eww." she smiled.

"Not so easy as the last one. Read the back." Meiling smirked.

Sakura turned the card over then threw it away with horror.

"I hate you!" she yelled at Meiling.

"Have to do it."

"I know but I really hate you. What you're making me do might mentally scar Syaoran."

"Yes but when the time comes he will be mentally scarring you."

"I'll do it. But I can't do it in the morning. The bells about to ring."

"Here's the twist. You have to do it during a class. If it's not done by lunch then you know the punishment."

"I'm gonna do it first period then. That's computer class so it'll be dark."

The bell rang before Meiling could reply and they went their seperate ways, Sakura meeting up with Syaoran. They sat in their seats seats and she turned towards him.

"Whatever I do is just the dare okay?" she said to him.

He glanced at her sideways and nodded. She moved so she was straddling his lap and facing him then connected her lips to his neck. While she was kissing his neck she grinded her hips against his and took his hand then placed it slightly up her flowy black skirt. Her broken arm stayed out of this dare as she used her left hand to rub his fine toned chest. She moved her hand and slipped it into his hair then pressed her own chest against his. Syaoran looked around and noticed that only two students and the teacher were watching. None of them could do anything about it because a) he was an out cast and b) she was the most popular girl. Sakura kissed and nipped at one part of his neck right under his jaw and with the five combined movements it caused him to moan. She seemed to perk then moved off of him, the one spot on his neck forever stored safely in her brain. When she sat back down he sent her an e-mail -he got her e-mail off the student e-list thingy- and asked what the dare was.

_'Make Syaoran moan in sexual pleasure.' _Sakura wanted to reply but then remembered the rules and wrote, _'I'm not allowed to tell.'_

_'That is so like Meiling.' _he then sent.

_'The way she drew on the card was what freaked me out.'_

_'She is a very detailed artist.'_

_'I got that when I saw the oh-so realistic girl naked on a bed.'_

_'...That's just gross.'_

_'Exactly.'_

-

-

-

By lunch time Sakura kept picturing what they did and what it must have looked like, each time a very crimson color posessed her cheeks. Little did she know that Syaoran himself was remembering how good it felt. They met up at the backfield with the rest of their friends when Meiling pulled them away.

"How'd you do it Sakura?" she asked all happily.

Sakura blushed crinsom and only Meiling was paying attention enough to notice that even Syaoran was blushing.

"A lot of things." she stated and almost, _almost_ tripped over her own words. "He's thick, but it was one spot on his neck that got him the most."

Meiling moved in closer to Sakura and whispered something in her ear so Syaoran wouldn't hear. They then joined the rest, Sakura even more red than before. Stupid Meiling. Making her blush like that. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding then wiggled her stiff right arm. Stupid Touya. Breaking her arm like that and not saying sorry.

-

-

-

School just ended and Sakura headed towards the main gate but there was only one thing that stood in her way, and it hurt her. Three guys had ganged up on Syaoran and he looked a little beaten but it was te guys who were fighting him that made it even worse.

Touya, Eriol, and Yukito were getting beat by one guy. That fact kind of made her smile but she didn't like that they were fighting.

"Stop!" she yelled, catching all the attention of the guys, except Syaoran who took the oppertunity to hit Touya.

Touya fell on Eriol, who fell on Yukito, causing a domino affect. Sakura couldn't help but laugh as she interfeered and pulled Syaoran away from them. They ran until they figured that the others weren't ging to follow them.

"What was that fight about?" Sakura asked as they sat on a bench nearby.

"I don't know. They just came up to me and the tallest one punched me." Syaoran replied.

"So it's all Touya's fault?"

"If he's the tall one with dark hair, yeah."

"Anything he does wouldn't surprise me after he broke my arm."

"So why'd you help me?" he smirked.

Sakura froze. Why did she help Syaoran?

"Because you shouldn't fight at school." she lied.

"That's nice." he said plainly. "But you're a bad liar."

"It was three against one. They could of killed you." she said quietly.

"They couldn't even if they had a gun."

"Yes they could, Syaoran! You're not unbeatable!" she almost yelled.

Syaoran was a little shocked at the sudden outburst but then turned towards her and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Don't get so hyper." he said quietly. "There is no reason to get upset."

"Yes there is." she sniffed, she had started crying.

"What reason? Sakura, tell me."

She felt his fingers wipe her tears as she stayed silent. She wiped all her tears away and took a breath before looking back at him. His eyes connected with hers and she couldn't help but lean into him. Sakura kissed Syaoran for a solid five seconds before pulling away.

"I love you."

* * *

**Cliffy!

* * *

**


	5. Sakura and Syaoran

**Unexpected Romance**

**Fifth chapter: Syaoran and Sakura**

**_In the last chapter..._**

"What reason? Sakura, tell me."

She felt his fingers wipe her tears as she stayed silent. She wiped all her tears away and took a breath before looking back at him. His eyes connected with hers and she couldn't help but lean into him. Sakura kissed Syaoran for a solid five seconds before pulling away.

"I love you."

**_Fifth chapter: Syaoran and Sakura_**

This time it was Syaoran's turn to lean into Sakura and catch her lips in a romantical kiss...

...but he didn't. Instead Syaoran just stood up and took about five steps in the other direction.

"Go home Sakura." he said before going home himself.

He did love her back, he knew he did. But he didn't want to hurt her like he knew he would end up doing. With all the power in his heart, Syaoran kept walking and didn't look back. He felt the tears coming but bit his lip, causing them not to surface.

He just hurt Sakura. He said he wouldn't let himself hurt her, and he just did.

Sakura sat on the bench cursing at her self for confessing.

_'He doesn't love me.' _she tought sadly._ 'Why would he love me. He's only known me for a week or two.'_

She turned towards Syaoran retreating figure and that's when everything hit her. It was as if every guy she ever became connected to hated her. Sakura ran home and barged through the door, ignoring the injured Touya on the couch. She ran up to her room and locked the door before falling against it then falling to the ground. There was a light knock on the door that she knew as her dad's knock. She didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone and just layed there on the floor. Eventually her dad went away and she moved to her bed where her laptop was situated. On the bottom of the screen it read, 'two new messages.' sakura checked the first one, it was from Tomoyo. It read:

_'Sakura, what's up with you and all those outcasts? I haven't seen you in a while and from what I hear you are together with one of them. What the hell!? I need an explanation.'_

She wrote back quickly, saying that they had offered her a deal and it was over so she would never be with them again. Most of it was a lie, but after what happened today she was never going to see them again. Sakura checked her second message, it was from Syaoran. She didn't want to read it but her hand automaticly clicked the link. He wrote:

_'It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I don't trust myself enought to get that close to anyone. Do you hate me? If so, don't take it out on Meiling. She really thinks you could be better than the other kids at school. You're all she ever talks about anymore.'_

She deleted the message, crying even harder now. She knows that she shouldn't do this, especially to Meiling, but she was never going to go to the back feild again. Sakura was never going to talk to an outcast again, as long as she lived. She got off her computer and flopped onto her bed, grabbing a pillow to cry on.

* * *

**This was a sad short chapter but don't get mad at me. It may be a little weird for the next few chapters but from then on it will get better. Review if you want Sakura and Syaoran to get together soon! And let me just tell you, when I first started this chapter I was going to have them get together but then I was like, Heck! Give them some drama. Don't flame unless you truly hate it.

* * *

**


	6. Sakura's Depressed

**Unexpected Romance**

**Sixth Chapter: Sakura's Depressed**

**_In the last chapter..._**

She deleted the message, crying even harder now. She knows that she shouldn't do this, especially to Meiling, but she was never going to go to the back feild again. Sakura was never going to talk to an outcast again, as long as she lived. She got off her computer and flopped onto her bed, grabbing a pillow to cry on.

**_Sixth chapter: Sakura's Depressed_**

Wednesday Sakura went to school and practicly forced herself not to go meet with Meiling and the others. Instead she found Tomoyo and smiled a fake smile.

"Are you finally going to be normal?" she asked in defense of Eriol.

"Yeah." Sakura replied as they joined Naoko and Chiharu.

_'This will be a very off day.' _Sakura thought as they walked.

-

-

-

The first bell was about to ring and Sakura needed to get her books from her locker. The second she got it open someone closed it again. She glared up at who it was but then quickly forgot her books and headed to class without them. Leaving Syaoran at her locker alone. She felt the tenth set of tears in the past twenty-four hours threaten to shed and switched direction from first period to the girls restroom, where she saw Meiling. The smile on Meiling's face when she saw Sakura was what caused the tears to spill over. Ignoring Meiling, she locked herself in a stall and pulled out a bottle of pills she placed in her bag incase she needed them. Pouring five stimulants into her hand, she listened to Meiling asking her what was wrong then swallowed them. Sakura swung the stall open and ran to class, wiping her tears on her way. The bell rang the second she walked into the class and she really had no choice but to sit next to Syaoran. Since it was computers he sent her a message, though, knowing the message was from him she didn't check it. Instead she spent twenty-five minutes on photoshop. All of a sudden she felt light-headed and moved away from the desk then leaned foward.

_'I feel so-' _her thought was cut off as she fell to the ground, practicly unconcious.

"Call 911!" was the last thing she heard, though faintly, before passing out completely.

-

-

-

_'Beep... beep... beep...' _

Sakura awoke in a white room, her vision blurred and retarded beeping noises in her ear.

"She's awake." she made out as Tomoyo.

Sakura tried to sit up but was to weak to move.

"W-what happened?" she asked once she found her voice.

"The doctors wouldn't tell me, but by the way those Li people are acting, they know." Tomoyo replied sadly.

At the name "Li" everything flooded in her mind. The rejection, the tears, the pills, up to the worry in computers. That's when she blacked out.

"They only let me come visit you because I'm your cousin but the Li's are outside waiting." she kept going.

Sakura turned away from Tomoyo and closed her eyes again.

"Tomoyo, go home. I need to talk to the Li's." Sakura said.

"Okay." Tomoyo whispered before going out and leaving.

Almost exactly two minutes later Syaoran and Meiling walked in, causing Sakura to sit up in her hospital bed. Her eyes connected to Meiling's tearful ones and tears of her own started to blurr her vision.

"Are you crazy Sakura? Are you truly crazy?" Meiling cried as she sat on the bed with Sakura and held her hand. "The doctors said that you were on the verge of a seizure, a seizure! They pumped five Ridulin out of your stomach. Just a few more and you could of died."

Ignoring all the machines she was connected to, Sakura hugged her friend. Her true friend. The one she got to know so well and truly trusted in such a short amount of time. Meiling's arms were tight around Sakura as if she lat go that she would really have taken those few other pills and killed herself.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura whispered practicly to herself because she was so quiet. "I was so upset, I wanted to end everything. The pain and everything. I never thought about what would happen. I'm sorry."

"It'll be okay Sakura. Listen, I have to go but Syaoran promised to stay with you. It'll be okay."

They let go of eachother and Meiling left, Syaoran moving to a chair next to the bed. Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at him but instead just slid back down in her bed and fell asleep quietly. She almost felt safe as she knew he was with her.

'_Almost as if he cared about me.' _she thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Another short chapter

* * *

**


	7. Sakura and Syaoran again

**Unexpected Romance **

**Seventh Chapter: Sakura and Syaoran... again**

**_In the last chapter..._**

Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at him but instead just slid back down in her bed and fell asleep quietly. She almost felt safe as she knew he was with her.

'_Almost as if he cared about me.' _she thought before falling asleep.

**_Seventh Chapter: Sakura and Syaoran... again_**

Sakura awoke in a very comfortable position with Syaoran, but not in that kind of way of course. His head was rested on the bed about two inches away from her own head and his hand was wrapped protectively around hers. She figured that she turned over in her sleep otherwise this wouldn't of been possible. She shook him lightly, trying not to smile, and his eyes slowly opened. Before even looking at her he sat up straight. A nurse walked in with shoes that loudly tapped and was carrying a clipboard.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you are being released and sent home today." she said all to happily. "And you have some visitors who insist on seeing. Do you want me to send them in?"

Sakura nodded and Syaoran got a little confused. The nurse left and a minute later the whole gang was in the hospital room. By whole gang I mean Mina, Hikaru, Ruby, Kyo, Mikey, and Meiling since Syaoran was already there. Sakura burst out laughing when she saw Mina's hair. It was dyed all different colors and spiked in all different directions.

"What happened to your hair?" she laughed out and Mina knew right away she was talking to her.

"HIKARU, insisted on doing it!" she cursed.

Sakura knew they just kept her in her clothes so she got out of bed - she wasn't attached to any machines now - and lead ina into the bath room. Everyone else waited with barely any patience in the room as they made quite a bit of noise, mostly giggling. When they came out Mina's hair was down again, but still multi-colored. Sakura sat back on the bed with all of her visitors crouded in the room.

"Why are you guys here?" Sakura asked quietly, asking everyone except Syaoran.

"Meiling told us what happened and we came to see if you were really crazy!" Kyo almost yelled the last few words.

"I'm not crazy." she laughed happily.

After about twenty minutes the group left except for Meiling and Syaoran, who were going to take her to their house. Sakura was released and they got going.

"Thank you." Sakura said to Meiling once Syaoran started driving.

"For what?" she asked in reply.

"For letting me come with you. I really don't want to go home, so thank you."

"You're welcome."

-

-

-

Meiling and Syaoran's house was a decent size, actually it was a little bigger than Sakura's. Meiling said that there were three rooms so if she wanted to spend the night she would have her own room. She took the offer and Syaoran offered that later he would take her home so she could get some things.

"I live two blocks away," she said to him, "I could just walk."

"No you can't!" Meiling yelled from the kitchen. "It's too dark. If you go out now you could be raped. I'll just let you borrow some of my stuff."

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." Syaoran said quietly so Meiling couldn't hear.

Sakura nodded and he led her upstairs to a room that was, not obvious to her but obviously his room. A very green room. Once the door was closed he pinned her to it and kissed her. She was shocked at first but after she felt his lips on hers starting to warm, she kissed him back. Hit licked her lips and she voluntarily openned her mouth, giving him access to her. After thirty seconds or so they pulled apart for air

"Sakura." he whispered to her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

And he kissed her again.

* * *

**I need to start writing longer chapters from now on.

* * *

**


End file.
